finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
LOVELESS
thumb|250px|Генезис читает LOVELESS LOVELESS - эпическая поэма в мире Final Fantasy VII, неоднократно появлявшаяся в различных играх компиляции Final Fantasy VII и играющая важную роль в Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. Изначально это была только книга стихов, в дальнейшем на ее основе был создан и поставлен спектакль. Также в ее честь была названа улица в Мидгаре. Действие развивается вокруг трех мужчин, отправившихся в путешествие в поисках легендарного "Дара Богини". На афишах и рекламных щитах спектакля изображена женщина и размещена надпись "Премьера 6/25 в 6:00 и 18:00". На многих афишах также размещена подпись "My Bloody Valentine". Текст поэмы Русский :;Пролог :Когда война чудовищ приводит к гибели мира, :С небес спускается богиня, :Широко раскинув крылья света и тьмы. :Она ведет нас к блаженству, и дар ее вечен. :;Акт I :Бесконечно загадочен дар Богини, :И мы ищем его и берем его в небо. :Поверхность воды покрывается рябью. :Неприкаянной душе неведом покой. :;Акт II :Ненависти нет, одна только радость, :Ибо ты любим богиней, :Герой рассвета, Целитель миров. :Мечты о будущем подхватывают разбитую душу. :Гордыня забыта, :Крылья расправлены, близок конец. :;Акт III :Друг мой, улетишь ли ты сейчас :В мир, что ненавидит тебя и меня? :Ждет тебя лишь мрачное будущее, :Куда бы ни дули ветры. :Друг мой, твое желание :Несет жизнь, Дар Богини. :Даже если в будущем не будет обещаний, :Ничто не помешает мне вернуться. :;Акт IV :Друг мой, судьба жестока. :Нет мечтаний, не осталось чести. :Богиня спустила стрелу с тетивы. :Моя душа, искаженная местью, :Прошла через пытки, чтобы найти конец пути :В моем же спасении :И твоем вечном сне. :В легендах будут говорить :О жертве на грани гибели мира. :Ветер скользит над поверхностью воды :Медленно, но неостановимо. :;Акт V :Даже если в будущем не будет обещаний, :Ничто не помешает мне вернуться, :Чтобы стать росой, утоляющей жажду земли. :Чтобы уберечь пески, моря и небеса, :Я предлагаю тебе эту тихую жертву. Английский :;Prologue :When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end :The goddess descends from the sky :Wings of light and dark spread afar :She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting :;Act I :Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess :We seek it thus, and take to the sky :Ripples form on the water's surface :The wandering soul knows no rest. :;Act II :There is no hate, only joy :For you are beloved by the goddess :Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds :Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul :Pride is lost :Wings stripped away, the end is nigh :;Act III :My friend, do you fly away now? :To a world that abhors you and I? :All that awaits you is a somber morrow :No matter where the winds may blow :My friend, your desire :Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess :Even if the morrow is barren of promises :Nothing shall forestall my return :;Act IV :My friend, the fates are cruel :There are no dreams, no honor remains :The arrow has left the bow of the goddess :My soul, corrupted by vengeance :Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey :In my own salvation :And your eternal slumber :Legend shall speak :Of sacrifice at world's end :The wind sails over the water's surface :Quietly, but surely :;Act V :Even if the morrow is barren of promises :Nothing shall forestall my return :To become the dew that quenches the land :To spare the sands, the seas, the skies :I offer thee this silent sacrifice Кана :;Пролог :獣たちの戦いが世に終わりをもたらす時 :冥き空より、女神が舞い降りる :光と闇の翼を広げ :至福へと導く『贈り物』と共に :;Акт I :深淵のなぞ　それは女神の贈り物 :われらは求め 飛びたった :彷徨いつづける心の水面に :かすかなさざなみを立てて :三人の友は戦場へ :ひとりは捕虜となり :ひとりは飛び去り :残ったひとりは英雄となった :;Акт II :明日をのぞみて散る魂 :誇りも潰え :飛びたとうにも　翼は折れた :惜しみない祝福とともに :君は女神に愛された :世界を癒す　英雄として :;Акт III :君よ、飛びたつのか？ :われらを憎む世界へと :待ちうけるは　ただ過酷な明日 :逆巻く風のみだとしても :約束のない明日であろうと :君の立つ場所に必ず舞い戻ろう :;Акт IV :君よ　因果なり :夢も誇りも すでに失い :女神ひく弓より　すでに矢は放たれて :君よ　希え :命はぐくむ 女神の贈り物を :いざ語り継がん :君の犠牲　世界の終わり :人知れず水面をわたる風のごとく :ゆるやかに 確かに :;Акт V :約束のない明日であろうと :君の立つ場所に必ず舞い戻ろう :星の希望の雫となりて :地の果て　空のかなた　はるかなる水面 :ひそかなる牲となろう Ромадзи :;Пролог :Kemonotachi no tatakai ga yoni owari o motarasu toki, :Kuraki sora yori megami ga maioriru. :Hikari to yami no tsubasa o hiroge, :Shifuku e to michibiku "okurimono" to tomoni. :;Акт I :Shinen no nazo sore wa megami no okurimono. :Warera wa motome tobitatta. :Samayoitsuzukeru kokoro no minamo ni, :Kasukana sazanami o tatete. :Sannin no tomo wa senjō e, :Hitori wa horyo to nari, :Hitori wa tobisari, :Nokotta hitori wa eiyū to natta. :;Акт II :Asu o nozomi te chiru tamashii. :Hokori mo tsuie, :Tobita touni mo tsubasa wa oreta. :Oshiminai shukufuku to tomo ni, :Kimi wa megami ni aisareta. :Sekai o iyasu eiyū toshite. :;Акт III :Kimi yo tobitatsu no ka? :Warera o nikumu sekai e to. :Machiukeru wa tada kakoku na asu. :Sakamaku kaze nomi datoshitemo. :Yakusoku no nai asu dearōto, :Kimi no tatsu basho ni kanarazu mai modorou. :;Акт IV :Kimi yo inga nari. :Yume mo hokori mo sudeni ushinai. :Megami hiku yumi yori sude ni ya wa hanatarete. :Kimiyo koinegae. :Inochi hagukumu megami no okurimono o. :Iza katari tsugan. :Kimi no gisei sekai no owari. :Hito shirezu minamo o wataru kaze no gotoku. :Yuruyaka ni tashika ni. :;Акт V :Yakusoku no nai asu dearōto. :Kimi no tatsu basho ni kanarazu mai modorou. :Hoshi no kibō no shizuku to narite. :Chi no hate sora no kanata haruka naru minamo. :Hisokanaru nie to narou. Появления ''Final Fantasy VII Афиши постановки LOVELESS расклеены по всему Мидгару. Впервые увидеть их можно в Секторе 8. Их внешний вид явно показывает, что название произведения происходит от названия альбома ирландской рок-группы My Bloody Valentine. Loveless считается их лучшей работой. Женщина на афишах LOVELESS похожа на солистку/гитариста My Bloody Valentine Белинду Бутчер. В техническом демо ''Final Fantasy VII для PlayStation 3 и катсцене в конце Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', эпизод, в котором показана афиша, был повторен, афиша была изменена. Когда герои покидают трущобы Сектора 7 (если Тифа входит в партию), Клауд может поговорить с охранником, который упомянет, что у него есть билеты на Loveless. Ближе к концу игры Клауд может поговорить с Сидом, который скажет, что ходил на спектакль, но уснул и разбудили его только к последнему акту. Он процитирует строки из финала пьесы, разговор женщины и ее возлюбленного, собирающегося уходить: :- Тебе и правда нужно уходить? :- Я обещал. Люди, которых я люблю, ждут. :- Я... не понимаю. Совсем. Но... пожалуйста, будь осторожен. :- Конечно... Я вернусь к тебе. Даже если ты не обещаешь ждать. Я вернусь, зная, что ты будешь здесь. Этот текст немного напоминает тот, которым начинается ''Final Fantasy VIII. ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children В ''Advent Children Complete на LOVELESS есть только несколько намеков. В открывающей сцене до того, как камера переходит на Дензела и Марлин, можно заметить афишу. Другую видно за Рудом, когда он и Рено появляются в Эдже, чтобы сражаться с Язу и Лозом. Афишу LOVELESS можно видеть когда Аэрис Гейнсборо входит в Мидгар с корзиной цветов. А также рекламный щит LOVELESS падает на Руда и сбивает его с ног. Если в этот момент удачно поставить видео на паузу, на щите можно разглядеть лицо женщины. Она будет похожа на портрет Аэрис в меню Final Fantasy VII. ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- thumb|Сектор 8 - плакат LOVELESS в Before Crisis - Final Fantasy VII В начале Первого Эпизода рекламный щит LOVELESS можно увидеть во время пролета камеры по Сектору 8. По ходу игры в этом Секторе подобные щиты можно увидеть неоднократно. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Афиши LOVELESS можно заметить в Эдже в 3 главе. Они размещены как на улицах, так и в помещениях. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Генезис Рапсодос одержим сюжетом LOVELESS и цитирует отрывки из него при каждой встрече с Заком. Генезис считает себя и двух своих друзей, СОЛДАТ Первого класса Сефирота и Ангила, персонажами, описанными в поэме, и потому надеется найти легендарный "Дар Богини". На раннем этапе игры Генезис говорит Заку: "Друг мой, судьба жестока. Нет мечтаний, не осталось чести", - описывая судьбоносную дуэль между двумя друзьями в LOVELESS, проводя параллель между ними и собой и Ангилом. Судя по всему, постановка LOVELESS по большей части основана на актах II и III и повествование в ней ведется от лица девушки, помогающей главному герою. Чтобы приблизить сюжет спектакля к сюжету поэмы, в него были вписаны дополнительные сцены с двумя друзьями. Кунсель пишет в электронном письме, что видел постановку и цитирует последнюю строку: Еще больше цитат из LOVELESS выгравировано на каменных табличках в пещерах под Банорой, где Зак в последний раз встречает Генезиса. На табличках рассказана краткая история трех друзей, которые отправились на поиски "Дара Богини" и взяли на себя роли "Героя", "Странника" и "Узника". Узник сбегает, получает серьезное ранение и оказывается на попечении девушки из стана врага, в которую влюбляется. Он живет спокойной жизнью, но мысли об обещании, данном друзьям, мучают его. Последняя глава LOVELESS потеряна, от нее сохранилась только одна строка: "Даже если в будущем не будет обещаний, Ничто не помешает мне вернуться", - но в мире игры существует множество теорий о том, как же заканчивается поэма. Когда Дипграунд забирает Генезиса, в книге LOVELESS появляется последняя глава: Лайфстрим наносит ее на бумагу, а черное перо дописывает текст. Контекст происходящего неясен, оно может иметь несколько значений: либо это строка, которую придумал сам Генезис (то есть маловероятно, что это первоначальный текст), либо это подлинный текст, найденный Генезисом и записанный в книгу. Сближает эти теории то, что эти строки появляются в Digital Mind Wave Лимите Генезиса - Апокалипсис, показанном задолго до финала игры, и то, что они внесены в официальный сборник. В ''Crisis Core Complete Guide утверждается, что величайшая загадка в том, что случилось с миром после получения "Дара Богини". Официальная интерпретация В Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Complete Guide разработчики Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' обсуждают различные интерпретации LOVELESS и признают, что и в игровом, и реальном мирах существует множество теорий о значении поэмы.Crisis Core Complete Guide Keyword Collection опубликовано на TheLifestream.net Генезис пытается воспроизвести события LOVELESS с собой в роли Героя, Заком в роли Узника, статуей богини на месте Богини и Материей Богини на месте Дара Богини. Генезис говорит Заку, что благодаря S-клеткам и Бастер мечу он приносит в бой наследие Сефирота и Ангила, воссоединяя таким образом троих друзей. Генезис считает, что сражаясь с Заком, он может получить Дар Богини и исцелится от деградации. Зак задается вопросом, не было ли воспроизведение LOVELESS целью Генезиса с самого начала, но разработчики уточняют, что работать над этим Генезис начал только после того, как Холландер не смог исцелить его. После сражения Генезис вновь обретает честь СОЛДАТа и исцеляется от деградации благодаря силе Лайфстрима. Он понимает, что он не Герой, но Узник и, признавая это, получает Дар Богини - честь СОЛДАТа, потерянную им во время восстания против Шинры. И поскольку он получает дар в сражении с Заком, унаследовавшим волю Ангила, ставившего превыше всего честь, сам Зак и есть Дар Богини, который дал Генезису шанс. В ''The Complete Guide есть и другая теория, где Генезис - Узник, Ангил - Странник, сбежавший от Шинры, а Зак - Герой, спасающий Генезиса. Эта теория отражается в словах Зака в конце игры: "Эй, ты хочешь сказать, что я стал героем?" Согласно The Complete Guide, пятый акт, представленный в конце игры, на самом деле не подлинный потерянный текст, а глава, составленная самим Генезисом, отражающая его образ мыслей. Текст символизирует, что без Ангила и Сефирота Генезис возьмет на себя их общий долг - защищать Планету. Упомянутое в стихах "море" отсылает к затопленной камере, где Генезис появляется в конце Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-''. Товары по мотивам В декабре 2007 года была выпущена официальная серебряная подвеска в форме книги LOVELESS, которую Генезис читает в ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''. В 2012 году появились сумки с принтом, основанным на дизайне рекламных щитов LOVELESS в ''Final Fantasy VII. FFVIICC LOVELESS.jpg|Серебряная подвеска. Loveless shopping bag.jpg|Сумка. LOVELESS Book - Crisis Core.png|LOVELESS в Crisis Core. LOVELESS Poster - Crisis Core.png|Рекламный щит LOVELESS из Crisis Core. Интересные факты *Во время работы над Final Fantasy VII разработчики часто слушали альбом ирландской группы My Bloody Valentine Loveless 1991 года. *Во время анимации Digital Mind Wave Генезиса Апокалипсис на несколько мгновений в печати вокруг врага появляется текст. Это пятый и последний акт LOVELESS (за исключением фразы "Я предлагаю тебе эту тихую жертву", которая должна быть написана на месте, где стоит враг). Примечания de:LOVELESS en:LOVELESS es:LOVELESS Категория:Final Fantasy VII Категория:Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Категория:Внутриигровые произведения